wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarni Templariusze
Czarni Templariusze (ang. Black Templars)' -' Zakon Kosmicznych Marines, utworzony w Drugiej Fundacji z najgorliwszych synów Rogala Dorna, tworząc tym samym jeden z pierwszych zakonów sukcesorskich Imperialnych Pięści. Zakon wykuty w ogniu płonącego Imperium, od tysięcy lat prowadzi niekończącą się krucjatę przeciwko wrogom Imperium oraz wszelkim przejawom herezji. Czarni Templariusze są znani ze swej niezachwianej wiary, ale także braku litości i tolerancji dla wszystkich heretyków, mutantów, Psioników i każdej rozumnej istoty nie będącej człowiekiem, co nawet w oczach innych Astartes jest to widziane jako przesadny fanatyzm. Jednakże przez Czarnych Templariuszy takie działania są uznawane za obowiązek każdego Marine. W związku z tym Zakon ten nieprzerwanie walczy z każdym aktem bluźnierstwa, które napotkają, w bezkresnym dziele ich ojca Rogala Dorna oraz samego Imperatora. Historia Choć oficjalnie Zakon został utworzony chwilę po Herezji Horusa to jego początki sięgały kulminacyjnego momentu tej wojny domowej. W czasie obrony przez lojalny Legion Imperialnych Pięści pałacu Imperatora, Prymarcha legionu wybrał swojego czempiona, którym był Sigimund, aby ten odziany w najlepszy pancerz poszukiwał i stawał do walki z czempionami wroga. W swojej walce Sigismund bez chwili zwątpienia starał się wykonać powierzoną mu misję z determinacją i gniewem, które później stały się najważniejszymi wartościami dla przyszłego Zakonu. Po odepchnięciu zdrajców z Terry Prymarcha Roboute Guiliman stworzył Kodeks Astartes, zbiór zasad którymi kierować miał się każdy Kosmiczny Marines, żeby zapobiec powtórzeniu się ponownej wojny domowej. thumb|200px Jednym z założeń Kodeksu było podzielenie dotychczasowych Legionów Astartes na Zakony liczące tysiąc braci bitewnych. Punkt ten doprowadził do podziału wśród lojalnych Prymarchów na zwolenników i przeciwników tej decyzji. W śród przeciwników tej zasady był Rogal Dorn, który uznał, że doprowadzi to do osłabienia już i tak nadwątlonych sił Kosmicznych Marines w walce z wrogami Imperium. Jarzmo kolejnego podziału zawisło nad wyczerpanym wojną Imperium. Choć niechętnie Rogal Dorn zgodził się na postanowienia Kodeksu Astartes, żeby uchronić Imperium przed kolejnym konfliktem. Legion Imperialnych pięści miał zostać podzielony na trzy oddzielne Zakony. Najlojalniejsi pozostali w szeregach Imperialnych Pięści. Najbardziej zrównoważeni i zdyscyplinowani zasilili Zakon Karmazynowych Pięści. Natomiast z najgorliwszych synów Dorna utworzony został Zakon Czarnych Templariuszy. Na czele tego ostatniego stanął sam Sigimund. Złożywszy przez niego wieczną przysięgę lojalności już jako pierwszy Najwyższy Marszałek miał prowadzić swój Zakon w niekończącej się Krucjacie przeciwko wszystkiemu co zagrozi istnieniu Imperium Człowieka. Od tego momentu Wielka Krucjata Czarnych Templariuszy trwa po dziś dzień będąc najdłuższą kampanią wojenną w historii Imperium, która ma udowadniać bezgraniczną lojalność Synów Dorna. Rekrutacja Kapituła Czarnych Templariuszy zalicza się do grona zakonów, które nie posiadają świata macierzystego więc werbunek do swych szeregów prowadzą na wielu różnych światach. Najczęściej tych, które zostały przez Czarnych Templariuszy obronione bądź odbite z rąk wroga i na ich powierzchni znajdują się już twierdze zakonu. Dzięki temu kapituła ma dostęp do znacznie szerszego wachlarza nowych rekrutów oraz gwarantuje pozostawanie wędrownych flot Czarnych Templariuszy w ciągłym ruchu. thumb|216pxGdy aspiranci do miana Kosmicznych Marines przejdą mordercze szkolenia zostają mianowani Neofitami. Jedną z cech odróżniających Czarnych Templariuszy od reszty Zakonów jest brak posiadania oddziałów zwiadowczych, które według Kodeksu Astartes oprócz przeprowadzania rozpoznania terenu odpowiadają za praktyczne szkolenie Neofitów. W przypadku Czarnych Templariuszy Neofici trafiają pod skrzydła braci bitewnych, którym w jakiś sposób zaimponowali młodzi aspiranci. Od tej pory nazywani już przez swoich podopiecznych Wtajemniczeni odpowiadają za ich dalsze szkolenie. Neofici zdobywają doświadczenie w praktyce, poprzez obserwację i walkę wraz ze swoim mentorem podczas bitwy. W dużej mierze o tym jak szybko neofita stanie się pełnoprawnym Astartes decyduje Wtajemniczony od którego zależy czy neofita zostanie Kosmicznym Marine czy będzie musiał kontynuować szkolenie. Za sprawą takiej praktyki między Wtajemniczonym a neofitą tworzy się silna więź, która będzie im towarzyszyć przez lata swej służby. Ze względu na fanatyczny styl walki, Czarni Templariusze muszą mierzyć się z dość dużymi stratami w swoich szeregach, co wymaga ich ciągłe uzupełnianie. Jednakże zasoby wybranych na Astartes rekrutów bywają niewystarczające by temu zaradzić. W związku z tym Zakon jest zmuszony werbować już dorosłych obywateli Imperium. A tych nie brakuje, ponieważ tysiące ludzi marzy by zostać wojownikami Imperatora. Zanim jednak do tego dojdzie ludzie ci muszą doskonalić swoje umiejętności bojowe a do tego udowodnić swoją wartość w boju zanim nawet uzyskają rangę Neofity. Czarni Templariusze wybiorą jedynie najwytrwalszych zarówno ciałem jak i duchem, dzięki czemu do kapituły dołączają już doświadczeni i silni żołnierze. Organizacja thumb|left|198pxStosunek Czarnych Templariuszy do Kodeksu Astartes jest widoczny już na poziomie organizacyjnym. Cały zakon podzielony jest na floty rozrzucone po całej Drodze Mlecznej, które składają się z bojowych barek, krążowników szturmowych i statków takich jak gigantyczne ruchome stocznie. Każda flota tworzy osobną krucjatę którą Czarni Templariusze prowadzą przeciwko różnym wrogom zagrażającym Imperium. Zazwyczaj prowadzi się jednocześnie nie więcej niż trzy krucjaty, jednakże w okresie Zdrady na Dalmarku odnotowano co najmniej czternaście krucjat działających w tym samym czasie na obszarze Segmentum Solar. thumb|216pxNad każdą krucjatą stoi Marszałek którego obowiązkiem jest dbanie, aby krucjata dopełniła przysięgi wobec Dorna i Imperatora. Natomiast osobą rządzącą całym zakonem nie ważne gdzie jego poszczególne części się znajdują jest Wielki Marszałek. Dokładna liczba wszystkich Czarnych Templariuszy jest znana jedynie przez Zakon jednak przybliżone obliczenia wskazują iż cała Kapituła liczy około pięć-sześć tysięcy braci bitewnych co znacznie odbiega od norm liczebności zakonu wyznaczonym w Kodeksie Astartes. Większe krucjaty często dzielone są przez marszałków na tzw. bitewne kompanie, dowodzone przez Braci Miecza posiadających tytuł kasztelana. W ramach tych przetasowań poszczególne drużyny marines są ciągle przenoszone z jednej jednostki do drugiej, co sprawia, że więzi braterskie są silne jedynie na poziomie drużyny. Hierarchia * thumb|left|162pxWielki Marszałek-''' Odpowiednik Mistrza Zakonu, który sprawują władzę nad całą Kapitułą. Wielki Marszałek musi być nie tylko świetnym wojownikiem, ale i strategiem, ponieważ w jego rękach spoczywa obowiązek koordynowania poczynań wszystkich krucjat prowadzonych przez Czarnych Templariuszy. Dodatkowo Wielki Marszałek wie niemal wszystko o swoim Zakonie w tym o wszystkich tajemnicach i sekretach. Każdy nowy Mistrz Zakonu zostaje wybrany drogą elekcji przez wszystkich zebranych Marszałków. Nowy Mistrz kultywuje tradycje zapoczątkowaną przez Pierwszego Wielkiego Marszałka, która polega na odnawianiu przysięgi wiecznej lojalności Dornowi. thumb|141px * 'Marszałek -' Niższy rangą przywódca, zazwyczaj pełni władzę nad daną krucjatą Czarnych Templariuszy. Choć są doskonałymi wojownikami, których umiejętności ustępują jedynie Wielkiemu Marszałkowi, raczej rzadko spotyka się ich bezpośrednio w bitwie. Wynika to głównie z odpowiedzialności nad organizacją i dowództwem nad wszystkimi siłami Czarnych Templariuszy na danym obszarze a nieraz nawet nad innymi wojskami Imperialnymi. O postępach swej misji Marszałkowie odpowiadają jedynie przed Mistrzem Zakonu. * 'thumb|left|148pxKasztelan -' Jest unikalną rangą oficera Kosmicznych Marines. Pod swoją komendą Kasztelani mają całą kompanię Kosmicznych Marines i stają na jej czele by poprowadzić Kosmicznych Marines do boju, kierując i inspirując swoich braci. Często w roli Kasztelanów można spotkać wyniesionych do tej rangi Kapelanów, których obecność dodatkowo inspiruje oraz wywiera silny wpływ na resztę Czarnych Templariuszy. Kasztelanami zostają jedynie weterani Kapituły, którzy wyróżniają się oddaniem. Kasztelan może wyznaczyć swojego następce do dźwigania swego brzemienia i jest to często jego uczeń lub zaufany kompan. thumb|180px * 'Brat Miecza -' Są to członkowie elitarnego oddziału Czarnych Templariuszy. Dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu i umiejętnościom, wojownicy ci zostają przeszkoleni w używaniu pancerzy Terminatora w których powoli kroczą do boju. Odział braci mieczowych stanowi straż ochronną Marszałka, która towarzyszy mu w przypadku dołączenia jego osoby do bitwy. Nie odpowiadają też dłużej za sprawowanie opieki nad neofitami. Jeśli marszałek umiera albo zostaje drogą elekcji mistrzem zakonu, jego miejsce zajmuje jeden z Braci Miecza. Wybór kandydata opiera się na szeregu rytualnych pojedynków pomiędzy pretendentami do tego tytułu oraz poddaniu ich serii egzaminów z dziedziny taktyki i strategii militarnej. Zwycięzca otrzymuje tytuł marszałka po uprzedniej akceptacji ze strony mistrza zakonu (tylko raz w historii Templariuszy odnotowano przypadek, by wielki marszałek odrzucił kandydaturę). Wtedy Bracia Miecza składają nową przysięgę lojalności wiążącą ich z bratem przełożonym. * thumb|left|154px'Czempion Imperatora -' Choć ranga ta nie pełni znaczącej funkcji w łańcuchu dowodzenia, Marines, który zostanie Czempionem Imperatora jest darzony olbrzymim szacunkiem i poważaniem w śród swych braci. Status ten jest formą tradycji, której korzenie sięgają Herezji Horusa, gdy wybraniec Dorna uzbrojony w najlepszy ekwipunek wypełniał przysięgę złożoną swemu ojcu. Od tamtej pory gdy przed bitwą, któryś z Marines zostanie obdarowany wizjami, o Imperatorze i obowiązku kontynuowania Wielkiej Krucjaty może zostać uznany przez Kapelana za Czempiona Imperatora. Uznany w ten sposób Czarny Templariusz przywdziewa Zbroję Wiary oraz zostaje mu dane dzierżyć Czarny Miecz. W praktyce każda krucjata może mieć własnego Czempiona Imperatora, który podczas bitwy będzie stawał do walki z największymi i najgroźniejszymi przeciwnikami, żeby dokonać tego co Najwyższy Marszałek Sigimund. Doktryna wojenna thumbWszędzie tam gdzie dotrze Wieczna Krucjata tam Czarni Templariusze starają się podążać śladami pierwszego Wielkiego Marszałka, stając na przeciwko swoich wrogów i niszcząc ich w brutalnej walce wręcz. Podczas prowadzenia działań wojennych Czarni Templariusze szukają chwały tam gdzie będą trwać najcięższe walki zaznaczając swoją obecność krwią przeciwników. Wojownicy Czarnych Templariuszy za wszelką cenę starają się całkowicie zniszczyć oponenta. Nawet mimo dużych strat własnych, synowie Dorna będą podążać za wrogiem gdy ten ucieka żeby pokazać mu, że karą za zaatakowanie Imperium jest śmierć. Przez swój fanatyzm i oddanie Czarni Templariusze zawsze walczą do końca i do ostatniego Astartes starają się utrzymać swoją pozycję, nawet za cenę całkowitego zniszczenia gdyż jest to akt najwyższego poświęcenia sprawie i Imperatorowi. thumb|left|220pxGdy dochodzi do bitwy Czarni Templariusze niemal natychmiast przystępują do zmasowanego ataku na najsłabsze pozycje wroga by jak najszybciej rozbić jego siły. Nawet podczas obrony Czarni Templariusze dokonują śmiałych ataków wroga gdy tylko jest to możliwe i starają się go związać w brutalnej walce bezpośredniej. Ma to im zapewnić nie tylko honor, ale i pozwala mieć pewność, że wróg został definitywnie pokonany. Za sprawą stosowanego stylu walki formacje Czarnych Templariuszy nie posiadają typowych drużyn broni ciężkiej ponieważ są dla nich całkowicie zbędni w osiągnięciu zwycięstwa, a ich rolę podczas toczących się batalii przejmują oddziały taktyczne. Dodatkowym atutem jest fakt posiadania unikalnej wersji Land Raidera ,, Krzyżowiec", który jest używany jedynie przez Czarnych Templariuszy i został specjalnie przystosowany do stosowanej doktryny tegoż Zakonu.thumb|182px Przed rozpoczęciem natarcia Czarni Templariusze modlą się i składają przysięgi, które wywołują u Templariuszy zachowania nacechowane brawurą i gniewem, które pozwalają na walkę do końca z każdym przeciwnikiem, bez cienia strachu czy litości. Choć skutki tych praktyk są jak najbardziej pożądane to nieraz mogą one prowadzić do unicestwienia całych kompanii, gdyż chwalebna śmierć w bitwie z silniejszym wrogiem zapewnia honor i poważanie w śród Czarnych Templariuszy, co może być problematyczne z punktu strategicznego więc zapędy Marines muszą być powstrzymywane przez dowódców. Wierzenia Od tysiącleci, Czarni Templariusze starają się tam gdzie to możliwe udowadniać swoją lojalność i bezgraniczne oddanie przysięgom złożonym przed laty Imperatorowi. Doprowadziło to do sytuacji w której każdy kto dopuścił się jakieś formy herezji, nie ważne czy jest to wróg czy sojusznik nie jest godny istnienia w śród lojalnych sług Imperatora. thumb|left|226px|Kapelan Czarnych TemplariuszyDotyczy to także mutantów czy lojalnych Psioników. Przez swój fanatyzm Czarni Templariusze nie tolerują Psykerów, ponieważ uznają ich moce za wynaturzenie, używane przez wyznawców Chaosu, którzy muszą być zgładzeni. Z tego powodu w szeregach tegoż Zakonu nie uświadczy się żadnych Kronikarzy. Co nieraz prowadzi do konfliktów gdy musi dość do współpracy Imperialnych Psioników czy Kronikarzy innych Zakonów, gdyż ich obecność wywołuje wstręt i pogardę w śród Czarnych Templariuszy. Choć przekonania sukcesorów Dorna mogą powodować pewne problemy, to ich lojalność i poczucie obowiązku są bezgraniczne, w skutek czego można mieć pewność, że Czarni Templariusze z determinacją wykonają niemal najtrudniejsze zadania. Nie inaczej jest w przypadku poszczególnych braci bitewnych dla których niepowodzenie misji czy wycofanie się jest niedopuszczalną hańbą, przez co walka i śmierć w obliczu nieuniknionej klęski jest aktem godnym podziwu i zapamiętania. Znani Bracia Bitewni: * Sigismund – Pierwszy Wielki Marszałek zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy. Jako pierwszy Astartes w historii Imperium, otrzymał tytuł Czempiona Imperatora, oraz słynną czarną Zbroję Wiary (ang, Armour of Faith) i Czarny Miecz (ang. Black Sword). W dawnym Legionie Imperialnych Pięści, pełnił funkcję Kapitana Pierwszej Kompani, jako prawa ręka Rogala Dorna, dowodził elitarną jednostką weteranów, Legionu Imperialnych Pięści, zwanych potocznie Templariuszami. Wśród Legionów Astartes znany był jako niezłomny wojownik i niepokonany szermierz, który nigdy nie przegrał walki. Astartes nadali mu nieoficjalny tytuł Czarnego Rycerza. Sigismund był jednym, z największych fechmistrzów w całej historii istnienia Astartes. Templariusz zdołał bowiem pokonać takich sławnych oponentów jak Khârn z Pożeraczy Światów, Sevatar’a z Władców Nocy, Amit’a z Krwawych Aniołów, Jubal Khan’a z Białych Szram czy Alahos’a z Legionu Mrocznych Aniołów. Sigismund poprzysiągł, iż Wielka Krucjata ku czci Imperatora nigdy się nie skończy, a Czarni Templariusze, zawsze będą walczyć w awangardzie sił Imperium. Jednocześnie Pierwszy Wielki Marszałek, był pewien, iż pewnego dnia Zdradzieckie Legiony, które skryły się w Oku Grozy, kiedyś powrócą by ponownie zagrozić domenie Władcy Ludzkości. Sigismund czekał więc cierpliwie na ich powrót…(Doczekał się mając wtedy ponad tysiąc lat na karku) Jego miecz, Miecz Wielkiego Marszałka to przekute energetyczne ostrze, dawniej należące do samego Patriarchy Legionu Imperialnych Pięści, którego klingę, Dorn złamał na własnym kolanie z wściekłości, iż nie zdołał obronić Imperatora, przed śmiercią z rąk Horusa. * Wielki Marszałek '''Helbrecht – Obecny Wielki Mistrz Czarnych Templariuszy, powiernik Miecza Wielkiego Marszałka. Helbrecht wywalczył sobie tytuł, Wielkiego Marszałka Czarnych Templariuszy, w 989M41 Zaraz po zakończeniu Krucjaty Daidin, podczas której uśmiercił Wampira z Immaterium, potężną istotę z Osnowy. * Wielki Marszałek Kordhel – Dawny Wielki Marszałek Czarnych Templariuszy, poprzednik Brata Helbrechta. Kordhel zginął w 989M41 z ręki potężnego czempiona czterech potęg, śmierć Kordhela, miał pomścić przyszły Wielki Marszałek, Brat Helbrecht. * Wielki Marszałek Ludoldus – Brat Ludoldus piastował rolę przywódcy Zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy przed Bratem Kordhelem. * Wielki Marszałek Gervhart – Dowodził zakonem Czarnym Templariuszy około czterech tysięcy lat przed, Marszałkiem Helbrechtem. * Wielki Marszałek Sieganandus – Przywódca Czarnych Templariuszy w czasie czasu Apostazyj i rządów Gorge’a Vandeira. To on poprowadził Krucjatę przeciwko tyranowi i wraz z Astartes z primogenitorskich zakonów Imperialnych Pięści, wziął udział w oblężeniu Pałacu Imperatora za murami którego skrył się szaleniec Vandeire. * Brat-Marszałek Ludolfus – Obecnie zintegrowany w pancerny sarkofag drednota, jeden z najstarszych Czcigodnych w szeregach Adeptus Astartes. Już od ponad czterech tysiącleci, walczy za imperatora, pomimo faktu, iż już raz oddał swe życie za sprawy Władcy Ludzkości i Imperium Ludzkości. * Brat-Marszałek Cornelius – Dowódca Czarnych Templariuszy podczas Krucjaty Carion Gulf. * Brat-Marszałek Tarrison – Dowódca Krucjaty Dathax. * Brat-Marszałek Brant – Główny dowódca Krucjaty Solemnus, Brant poprowadził podległych mu Czarnych Templariuszy podczasz vendetty, Krucjaty Solemnus przeciw orkom z plemienia Krwawej Szramy (ang. Blood Scar Tribe) pod przywództwem Herszta Morkrulla Ponurej Szramy (ang. Morkrul Grimskar) * Brat Kasztelan Renwyk – Dowódca części sił Krucjaty Solemnus, Renwyk jak i podlegli mu Astartes zaginęli w Immaterium na pokładzie Barki Bojowej Młot Gniewu, podczas Krucjaty wymierzonej przeciw orkoidom z plemienia Krwawej Szramy. * Brat-Kasztelan Marius Reinhart – Astartes walczący za czasów, Wielkiego Marszałka Kordhela, walczył w kampanii na Stygi XII, gdzie wraz ze swym Bractwem Miecza, obudził z ponad czterotysięcznego snu, Czcigodnego-Drednota Ezekiala. Podczas owej kampanii spotkał na swej drodze, Brata Nowicjusza Helbrechta. * Brat-Kasztelan Adelard – Jedne z dowódców podczas Krucjaty Dominar, przywódca szturmu na Veritas Diras, Okręt pątniczy Eklezjarchii opanowany przez lęg Genokradów. * Brat-Kasztelan Hagan – Obrońca Monastyru Zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy na świecie Solemnus, Hagan zginał w walce przeciw orkom z plemienia Krwawej Szramy, gdy orkowa horda Herszta Morkrulla Ponurej Szramy napadła na świat rekrutacyjny Czarnych Templariuszy. * Brat-Kapelan Merek Grimaldus, Bohater Hellsreach – Grimaldus był swego czasu najlepszym Bratem-Miecza w swoim zastępie, należał do Bractwa Miecza Marszałka Ludodlusa i był jednym jego ocalałym członkiem po zakończeniu Krucjaty Vinculus. Jego umiejętności bitewne, przewyższał jedynie jego religijny fanatyzm i oddanie sprawie Władcy Ludzkości. Reclusium zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy, szybko zwróciło swą uwagę na charyzmatycznego wojownika i w krótkim czasie Grimaldus został uczniem Brata Rekluzarch’y Mordreda, a następnie dostąpił święceń Kapelańskich. Po ponad wieku posługi jako polowego Kapelana Czarnych Templariuszy, Grimaldus awansował do stopnia Rekluzarch’y, zastępując na ów stanowisku poległego Brata Mordreda . By następnie zostać zaufanym Bratem, Wielkiego Marszałka Helbrechta, u boku którego podróżował na pokładzie Barki Bojowej Wieczny krzyżowiec(ang. Eternal Crusader) w misji prowadzenia Wiecznej Krucjaty Sigsimunda. Grimaldus wsławił się podczas Trzeciej Wojny o Armagedon obroną miasta-kopca Hellsreach, stad jego przydomek Bohater Hellsreach. Podczas owej bitwy zasłynął jako wielki wojownik, o fanatycznym usposobieniu, utrzymał miasto, mimo iż atakujące je siły orkoidów, wielokrotnie przewyższały obrońców liczebnie. Mimo przerażających obrażeń, jakie odniósł podczas walk(wygrzebał się o własnych siłach z zawalonego budynku) przywitał przybyłe do miasta posiłki, czym zaskoczył Konsyliarzy zakonu, którzy twierdzili, iż rany które zadali Grimaldus’owi orkowie, powinny go zabić. Grimladus poprowadził później misję mająca na celu wsparcie niedobitków Astartes z Zakonu Niebiańskich Lwów, prowadzonych przez Brata Ekene Dubaku, gdy ci przystąpili do drugiego szturmu na Przełęcz Mannheim (ang. Manheim Gap) Grimaldus był również mentorem Brata Cyneric’a, kleryka który miał w przyszłości zostać Kapelanem Czarnych Templariuszy. * Brat-Kapelan Mordred – Mentor, Rekluzarchy Grimaldusa, doradca ostatnich trzech Wielkich Marszałków zakonu, Brata Ludoldusa. Kordhela i Helbrechta. * Brat-Kapelan Ecastus – Kapelan w randze Terminatora, jeden z duszpasterzy Walczącej Kompani Marszałka Corneliusa. * Brat-Kapelan Mathias – Duszpasterz w Kompani Walczącej, Brata-Kasztelana Mariusa Reinharta. * Brat-Kapelan Wolfram – Duszpasterz Krucjaty Solemnus, zwanej Mścicielami Ansgaru (Ansgar Avengers) * Brat Rekluzarcha Kul Gilad – Kapelana i dowódca Krucjaty Dantium (ang. Dantium Gate) Zakuty w zbroję terminatorską uczestnik Krucjaty Blizny, członek załogi Krążownika Uderzeniowego Adytum. Zginął w walce z Awatarem Khaine'a, zabierając jednak swego przeciwnika wraz z sobą do grobu. * Brat-Kapelan Ugo – Jeden z Kapłanów Krucjaty Solemnus. * Brat Kapelan Broec – Obecnie w służbie Szwadronów Śmierci Ordo Xenos. * Bayard – Champion Imperatora z Krucjaty Hellsreach. * Atticus Varda – Champion Imperatora z „Krucjaty Blizny” (Ekspedycji Adeptus Mechanicus do sektora galaktyki zwanego Ghoul Scar), weteran Wojny o Armageddon członek załogi Krążownika Uderzeniowego „'Adytum'” * Aelius – Champion Imperatora który poległ z rąk Eldarów pod przewodnictwem Arcyprorokini Biellany Faerelle ze Światostatku Biel-Tan, podczas bitwy o Bramę Dantium (ang. Battle of Dantium Gate) * Ansgar – Champion Imperatora z Krucjaty Solemnus. * Ulricus – Champion Imperatora z Krucjaty Vinculus. * Brat-Techmarine Arnulf – Przez kilkaset lat swego życia, sprawował techniczną i duchową opiekę nad duchem maszyny Czcigodnego Drednota, Tancreda Zginął gdy Tancred, pogrążony był w głębokim śnie na pokładzie grobowym Barki Bojowej Leverer. * Brat-Techamrien Primus – W swym testamencie, Brat Arnulf, wyzwolił Brata Primusa, do stopnia pełnoprawnego Techmarine. Jednocześnie wyznaczając Primusa na stanowisko, nowego opiekuna Brata-Drednota Tancreda. * Brat-Techamrien Isendus – Zbrojmistrz Krucjaty Solemnus (Anagard Avengers), brał udział w walce jako kierowca swego osobistego Razorbacka. * Brat-Techmarine Gerard – Główny inżynier w Kompanii Walczącej Brata-Kasztelana Mariusa Reinharta. * Brat-Techmarine Jurisian – Techmarine podczas Krucjaty Helsreach. * Brat-Techmarine Dolus – Techmarine Krucjaty Dominar, w randze Ojca Kuźni (ang. Forgefather) * Brat Konsyliarz Nerovar – Konsyliarz z Drużyny Dowodzenia Brata Rekluzarchy Grimaldusa podczas Krucjaty Helsreach. * Brat Konsyliarz Colber – Główny Konsyliarz Krucjaty Solemnus. * Brat Konsyliarz Auiden – Główny Konsyliarz Krucjaty Blizny. * Cador – Brat Wtajemniczony z Drużyny Dowodzenia Brata Rekluzarchy Grimaldusa podczas Krucjaty Helsreach. * Artarion – Brat Wtajemniczony z Drużyny Dowodzenia Brata Rekluzarchy Grimaldusa podczas Krucjaty Helsreach. * Brusc – Brat Miecza, najstarszy obecnie żyjący Czarny Templariusz, jego dokładny wiek nie jest znany, lecz służy swemu zakonowi od co najmniej pięciu wieków. * Apollos – Brat Terminator, jeden z najzdolniejszych wojowników z Bractwa Miecza Kasztelana Mariusa Reinharta. * Tanna – Brat Sierżant, jedne z dowódców podczas Krucjaty Blizny. * Issur – Brat Wtajemniczony, wojownik z kontyngentu Czarnych Templariuszy wysłanych do walki podczas Krucjaty Blizny. * Bracha '''– Brat wtajemniczony, wojownik z kontyngentu Czarnych Templariuszy wysłanych do walki podczas Krucjaty Blizny. * '''Cyneric – Brat Wtajemniczony Cyneric był kandydatem do zakonnego Rekluzium, z rozkazu Marszałka Helberechta został uczniem Brata Rekluzarch’y Grimaldus’a. * Yael – Brat Wtajemniczony, młody wojownik zakonu (Miał zaledwie 24 standardowe Terrańskie lata) z kontyngentu Czarnych Templariuszy wysłanych do walki podczas Krucjaty Blizny. Jedyny ocalały Czarny Templariusz z Krucjaty Blizny. * Morholt – Brat Miecza z Krucjaty Dominar, Pilot Thunderhawków i promów szturmowych. * Rolan – Brat Miecza z Krucjaty Dominar, Weteran walczący w zbroi terminatorskiej. * Ercus –Brat Miecza z Krucjaty Dominar, Weteran walczący w zbroi terminatorskiej. * Godwin – Brat Miecza z Krucjaty Dominar, Weteran walczący w zbroi terminatorskiej. * Mallas – Brat Miecza z Krucjaty Dominar, Weteran walczący w zbroi terminatorskiej. * Czcigodny Drednot, Tankred – Obecnym rezydentem sarkofagu Tancred, jest Brat Gerhard, dawniej znany jako Brat Racław. Bohater wielu kampanii takich jak: Ofensywa Kasiroth, Insurekcja Łez Gorzkich itd. * Czcigodny-Drednot Yesod – Starożytny wojownik, zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy, walczył pod dowództwem Wielkiego Marszałka Gervharta. W sarkofagu znajdowało się ciało Brata-Miecza Ezekiala Yesoda, jednego z największych bohaterów w szeregach Czarnych Templariuszy. Przez ponad cztery tysiąclecia spoczywał w Krypcie w dawnej twierdzy zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy, Montgisard na powierzchni planety Stygia XII. * Czcigodny-Drednot Jarold – Krucjata Solemnus, marines walczący w jej szeregach zwani są wśród Czarnych Templariuszy jako Mściciele Ansgaru (Ansgar Avengers) Starożytny uzbrojony w działko szturmowe i podczepiony pod pięść wspomaganą szturmowy bolter. Flota Zakonu: Z uwagi na nomadyczny charakter Zakonu, Czarni Templariusze posiadają potężną flotę, jedną z najliczniejszych i najpotężniejszych armad z pośród wszystkich Zakonów Adeptus Astartes. * Wieczny Krzyżowiec '(ang. ''Eternal Crusader) – Starożytna Barka Bojowa, jedna z najpotężniejszych i najstarszych jednostek tej klasy w służbie Adeptus Astartes. Mobilny Monastyr Zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy. Osobisty okręt wojenny każdego Wielkiego Marszałka Zakonu. * '''Leverer – Barka Bojowa Marszałka Corneliusa dowódcy Krucjaty Carion Gulf. * Boska Furia '(ang. ''Divine Fury) – Barka Bojowa Krucjaty Solemnus. * '''Młot Gniewu (ang. Hammer of Wrath) – Druga Barka Bojowa należąca do Krucjaty Solemnus, dowodzona przez Brata-Kasztelana Renwyka, jednostka zaginęła wraz z całą załogą i podróżującym na jej pokładzie kontyngentem Astarets, podczas podróży poprzez Immaterium. * Światło Czystości (ang Light of Purity) – Barka Bitewna, jednostka z grupy bojowej Wiecznego Krzyżowca, podczas Trzeciej Wojny o Armageddon. * Nocne Czuwanie (ang. Night's Vigil) – Barka Bitewna, jednostka z grupy bojowej Wiecznego Krzyżowca, podczas Trzeciej Wojny o Armageddon. * Światło Sigismunda (ang. Sigismund Light) – Barka Bitewna, jednostka z grupy bojowej Wiecznego Krzyżowca, podczas Krucjaty Donian. * Gniew Sigismunda (ang. Sigismund Wrath) – Barka Bitewna. * Przysięga Sigismunda (ang. Sigismund Oath) – Barka Bitewna. * Pomsta jest Moja (ang. Vengeance is Mine) – Krążownik Uderzeniowy Krucjaty Solemnus, zniszczony przez Necroński Okręt Grobowy. * Miecz Krzyżowca (ang. Crusader's Sword) – Krążownik Uderzeniowy Krucjaty Solemnus, zniszczony przez Necroński Okręt Grobowy.. * Goliath – Okręt Kuźnia (ang. Forge Ship) należący do floty Krucjaty Solemnus. * Żadnej Litości (ang.'' No Pity'') – Krążownik Uderzeniowy należący do floty Krucjaty Solemnus, jednostka wzięła udział w walkach podczas Trzeciej Wojny o Armageddon. * Potęga Czujności (ang. Vigilant Might) – Krążownik Uderzeniowy, walczący podczas Krucjaty Pomsty (ang. Vengeance Crusade) . * Majestat (ang, Majesty) – Krążownik Uderzeniowy, jednostka z grupy bojowej Wiecznego Krzyżowca, podczas Trzeciej Wojny o Armageddon. * Apocalypton '''– Krążownik Uderzeniowy, walczący podczas Krucjaty Donian. * '''Miecz Dorna (ang. Dorn's Sword) – Krążownik Uderzeniowy, walczący podczas Krucjaty Donian. . . * Święta Dłoń Antiocha (ang. Holy Hand of Antioch) – Krążownik Uderzeniowy, biorący udział w walkach podczas 12 Czarnej Krucjaty, tzw. Wojny o Sektor Gothic. * Gniew Dorna (ang. Dorn's Wrath) – Krążownik Uderzeniowy. * Przepaść Ophidium (ang. Ophidium Gulf) – Krążownik Uderzeniowy, który zaginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach w czasie 13 Czarnej Krucjaty, w trakcie starcia Czarnych Templariuszy z tzw. Głosem Imperatora (ang. Voice of the Emperor) * Adytum – Krążownik Uderzeniowy Krucjaty Blizny, zniszczony podczas podróży do sektora Szramy Ghoul'a (ang.'' Ghoul Scar'') Źródła *''Codex: Czarni Templariusze'' *Codex: Armageddon(edycja 3) str. 32 *Indeks Astartes II str. 44-50 *''Helsreach(Powiesć) Aaron Dembski Bowden'' *''Blood and Fire(Nowela) Aaron Dembski Bowden'' *''The Eternal Crusader(Nowela) Guy Haley'' *''The Black Pillgrims(Nowela) Guy Haley'' *''Season of Shadows(Krótka Nowela) Guy Haley'' *''Only Blood(Krótka Nowela) Guy Haley'' *''Helbrecht: The Crusader(Krótkei Opowiadanie) Guy Haley'' *''Crusade for Armageddon(Powieść) Jonathan Green'' *''Conquest of Armageddon(Powieść) Jonathan Green'' *''Warrior's Brood(Powieść) C.S. Goto'' *''Damnation Crusade(Komiks)'' *''Trylogia Mechanicum(Priest's of Mars, Lord's of Mars, God's of Mars) Graham McNeill'' 'Galeria' 496px-BT.jpg|Czarny Templariusz na Krucjacie 554px-MKV_Dreadnought_2.jpg|Drednot Mark V Czarnych Templriuszy 640px-BTHunter.JPG|Hunter Czarnych Templariuszy 640px-BTWhirlwind.JPG|Whirlwind "Helios" Czarnych Templariuszy 640px-BTPredator.JPG|Predator "Destruktor" Czarnych Templariuszy 250px-Black Templar DW Techmarine Brother.jpg|Techmarines z zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy Land Raider Crusader.jpg|Land Raider "Crusader" Czarnych Templariuszy Terminator Czarnych Templariuszy.jpg|Terminator Czarnych Templariuszy Vindicator Czarnych Templariuszy.JPG|Vindicator Czarnych Templariuszy warhammer_40k_black_templar_by_celeng-d3dbyrx.jpg|Czarny Templariusz 2395524-templar_1.jpg|Czarni Templariusze w boju Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Czarni Templariusze Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines